U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,196, hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a bridge or lock-up clutch for a hydrodynamic torque converter.
FIG. 1 shows a cross section of a prior art torque converter 10. Torque converter 10 includes a pump shell 2 and a housing 4. Housing 4 includes a lock up clutch 6 with a piston 8. Piston 8 is attached to leaf springs 16. Leaf springs 16 are connected to a drive plate 12 via rivet 14. Drive plate 12 is welded to cover 4 at the inner diameter of drive plate 12 at location 20.